


O.N.S.E.N

by Dee_Cavallone



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hot Springs, KiKuro Month 2016, Lime, M/M, PWP, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onsen terdiri dari lima huruf yang dirangkai menjadi satu kata. Kumpulan drabble yang berisi adegan mesum-mesuman Kise dan Kuroko. Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan Kikuro Month 2016 second week with Hot Springs prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O.N.S.E.N

**Author's Note:**

> Rate M, kemesuman dimana-mana, lime, pendeskripsian yang rada nganeh, tolong abaikan miss typo yang bertebaran, yang masih belum cukup umur harap tidak membaca ini

– 000ooo000 –

 

 **O** bediently (Patuh)

Banyak yang setuju kalau Kise itu ibarat Golden Retriever yang selalu patuh terhadap perintah. Namun mereka tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kise adalah serigala yang bersembunyi di balik bulu Golden Retriever. Hanya Kuroko yang tahu wajah Kise yang sebenarnya.

“Kise-kun, tunggu!” perintah Kuroko.

“Tidak bisa, Kurokocchi!” jawab Kise.

“Tapi, kita di tempat terbuka—AH!” Kuroko berteriak kaget ketika lehernya secara tiba-tiba digigit oleh Kise.

“Ini salahmu, Kurokocchi. Kau masuk sambil telanjang seperti sekarang ini untuk menggodaku, kan?” Kise menahan tangan Kuroko yang berontak dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang lain mulai meraba-raba tubuh Kuroko.

“Jelas saja aku telanjang! Kita di onsen[1], Kise-kun!” seru Kuroko frustrasi.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko, tidak ada orang yang berpakaian lengkap ketika masuk onsen. Namun, Kuroko harus pasrah mendesah di bawah kungkungan serigala berbulu Golden Retiever seperti Kise. Ya, hanya Kuroko yang tahu bahwa sikap patuh Kise hanya akting belaka.

 

– 000ooo000 –

 

 **N** arcissist (Narsis)

Tanyalah pada Generasi Keajaiban, Kagami, dan tim Kaijou seperti apa Kise itu. Maka jawabannya adalah narsis. Benar, Kise dan narsis adalah padanan kata yang tidak terpisahkan. Setiap ada kesempatan, Kise pasti memamerkan majalah yang memuat fotonya. Kurang narsis apa, coba?

Lalu tanyakan juga pada mereka, seperti apa Kuroko itu. Maka jawabannya adalah hantu. Tipisnya hawa keberadaan Kuroko adalah penyebab Kuroko dan kata hantu pantas untuk disandingkan. Namun Kise punya kata lain yang juga cocok disandingkan dengan Kuroko, yaitu narsis.

Sedikit sulit dipercaya kalau kata narsis dan Kuroko cocok untuk disandingkan. Namun lihatlah kini, Kuroko yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Kise dengan tubuh saling berhadapan, bertanya dengan polosnya pada Kise.

“Kise-kun, aku manis, kan?” tanya Kuroko sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pipi Kise, memaksa Kise melihat ke arahnya. Mata sayu dan rona merah tercetak di pipi Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi yang paling manis di dunia,” jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

“Lebih manis dari gula dan cokelat?

“Tidak ada yang menandingi kemanisan Kurokocchi.”

“Kau memujiku seperti itu pasti karena sangat mencintaiku, kan?”

“Tentu saja! Seluruh dunia tahu kalau aku hanya mencintai Kurokocchi seorang!”

“Aku tidak percaya. Kise-kun pembohong.”

“Aku tidak bohong, Kurokocchi. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kurokocchi percaya?”

Kuroko tersenyum menggoda. Lalu melonggarkan bagian pundak yukata[2] penginapan yang dipakainya sehingga bahu putih nan mulus Kuroko terpampang jelas di mata Kise.

“Fufu, buktikan?” tantang Kuroko dan berpose menggoda.

Kise dengan segera menerjang dan merebahkan tubuh Kuroko di atas tatami[3]. Seperti yang Kise katakan, narsis dan Kuroko juga cocok untuk disandingkan. Karena Kise tahu, Kuroko bisa berubah menjadi orang yang jauh lebih narsis dari dirinya di saat-saat tertentu. Misalnya, sesudah Kuroko meminum secawan sake[4] yang salah dihidangkan pihak penginapan pada mereka seperti sekarang.

 

– 000ooo000 –

**S** ex (seks)

Biasanya, Kise-lah yang memegang kendali penuh dalam kehidupan seksual mereka. Namun, terima kasih pada secawan sake yang tidak sengaja diminum Kuroko, sekarang Kuroko-lah yang memegang kendali dalam ritme seks mereka.

Bukannya Kise tidak suka melihat Kuroko berlutut menjilat dan menghisap Kise kecil miliknya di bawah sana. Tapi diam saja dan hanya melihat tentu tidak akan seru. Karenanya, Kise mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas bokong Kuroko yang bergerak-gerak gelisah seiring dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat mulut Kuroko pada adik kecil Kise.

“Ngaaaahhh!!” Kuroko refleks terpekik dan melepas hisapannya ketika merasakan tangan Kise meremas bokongnya. Memukul tangan nakal Kise, Kuroko menatap garang Kise dengan mata tertutup kabut nafsu.

“Sudah kubilang jadilah anak baik, Kise-kun,” tegur Kuroko.

“Maaf, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak tahan. Bokong Kurokocchi terlalu menggoda—HYAAAHH!!” Kise tersentak ketika merasakan adik kecilnya digenggam kuat oleh tangan Kuroko.

“Ku-Kurokocchi—kkhhh—Pelan-pelan memijatnya,” pinta Kise.

“Hukuman untuk anak nakal,” jawab Kuroko yang mengocok adik kecil Kise dengan keras dan kasar. Sesekali jilatan lidah pada pucuknya membuat Kise terhempas ke ujung kenikmatan.

“Kurokocchi, aku akan keluar. HUWAAAHH!!!” lagi-lagi Kise tersentak dan berteriak karena genggaman kuat tangan Kuroko pada adik kecilnya, menahan Kise untuk ejakulasi.

“Kau tidak boleh keluar, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko, “Tidak boleh kalau bukan di dalamku,” lanjutnya.

Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan adik kecil Kise yang mengacung gagah ke lubangnya yang berkedut dan basah. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggoda ke arah Kise, Kuroko langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas pangkuan Kise. Lubang Kuroko menelan Kise dalam gua sempit dan hangat. Kise dan Kuroko melenguh penuh kenikmatan.

– 000ooo000 –

**E** ffort (usaha)

Dengan hanya masuknya adik kecil Kise ke dalam lubang hangat Kuroko, Kuroko dapat merasakan pikirannya kosong. Hanya putih yang terlihat oleh Kuroko saat ini. Tubuh Kuroko bergetar menikmati sensasi lubangnya penuh diisi oleh adik kecil Kise.

“Kurokocchi, bergeraklah,” samar-samar Kuroko mendengar Kise berbisik padanya. Seakan terhipnotis, Kuroko berusaha untuk bergerak. Namun hanya beberapa kali gerakan naik-turun, Kuroko menyerah. Kakinya lemas seperti jeli, dan kepala Kuroko hanya terkulai lemas di bahu Kise.

“Kurokocchi?” Kise terdengar memanggil.

“Tidak—hhh—bisa, Kise-kun…. Aku tidak bisa bergerak,” ujar Kuroko lirih.

Kise tersenyum dan melihat keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Wajah Kuroko sudah memerah dan dipenuhi oleh napsu. Pinggul Kuroko—meskipun tadi Kuroko bilang tidak bisa bergerak—tanpa Kuroko sadari terus bergerak memutar dan menggesek-gesekkan adik kecil Kuroko pada perut Kise.

“Terima kasih atas usaha kerasmu, Kurokocchi. Sekarang, serahkan semuanya padaku,” ujar Kise sambil mencium dan melumat bibir Kuroko. Sekali lagi, kendali berada di tangan Kise, dan Kuroko kembali pasrah terhentak-hentak naik turun di atas pangkuan Kise sambil terus mendesahkan nama Kise.

 

– 000ooo000 –

**N** atural (alami)

Onsen adalah pemandian air panas alami di alam terbuka. Umumnya orang-orang akan datang ke onsen untuk berlibur dan bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan alam sambil berendam. Tapi bagi Kise, datang ke onsen juga dapat digunakannya sebagai sarana bermesraan dengan Kuroko.

Sesudah malam panas yang mereka lalui, sudah sewajarnya kalau pagi ini dilalui dengan sedikit kemesraan. Suasana dingin di kaki gunung tempat penginapan mereka berada mendukung Kise dan Kuroko bergelung bermesraan di bawah futon[5] hangat. Keduanya masih tertidur pulas, namun insting alami mereka bekerja untuk mencari dan memberi kehangatan.

Tubuh Kuroko secara alami mencari kehangatan tubuh Kise, mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kise. Dan Kise dengan insting alaminya juga, melingkarkan lengannya pada sekeliling tubuh Kuroko, memberi Kuroko kehangatan yang dicarinya. Keduanya saling melengkapi, baik secara sadar mau pun tidak sadar.

 

—Tamat —

 

[1] Onsen (hot springs) adalah pemandian air panas, umumnya ada di setiap penginapan di Jepang dan biasanya terbuka dengan alam sehingga pengunjung dapat berendam sambil menikmati pemandangan alam

[2] Yukata adalah sejenis kimono yang dibuat dari bahan kain katun tipis tanpa pelapis

[3] Tatami adalah lantai tikar yang terbuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun

[4] Sake adalah minuman beralkohol yang berasal dari hasil fermentasi beras

[5] Futon adalah perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang yang terdiri dari shikibuton sebagai alas tidur dan kakebuton yang lebih lunak sebagai selimut

 

mdn23072016

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi kedua untuk memeriahkan KiKuro Month 2016~~~ Maaf kalo tiba-tiba jadi mesum-mesuman begini…. Seperti yang bisa dibaca, isi fiksi ini adalah kumpulan drabble dari huruf-huruf yang membentuk kata ONSEN… Kerasa dipaksakan?? Sebodo, yang penting mesum… *maksa* *digampar* Mohon jangan timpuki Dee pake sendal karena adegan mesumnya nanggung (tapi kalo timpuki pake doujin Kikuro boleh aja)… Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi Dee~~ Bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak???


End file.
